Their Rock
by Queenofthelibrarypages
Summary: Alex Danvers never considered her feelings for Lena Luthor. When something happens she makes a startling revelation. Alex swears to make it up to Lena. But will Lena let her? And what's going on with Kara? An AU but there's some canon in this.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story and I need criticism. I claim all mistakes. And I could use some advice on writing dialogue so if anyone has any I could use it thanks!**

 **Enjoy.**

Their Rock

It was only Monday when Lena was at her apartment, her and Kara hand in hand. Them and Maggie laughing because Alex had snorted. Three days ago when Lena was kidnapped. On Tuesday a picture was sent to the DEO, of Lena who looked like she went through hell, staring defiantly at the person behind the camera. On the back of the picture was terms for Lex Luthor's release and in return the release Lena.

They found the compound within hours of the picture arriving.

Thursday morning had the sun shining and looking like a beautiful. The warehouse that Lena was held in looked like it was haunted. Alex and Vasquez were running through the warehouse searching for Lena. Alex, who has been swearing retribution and looking none stop for her. Vasquez who became one of Lena's best friends. They finally found Lena, strapped on a gurney, surrounded by blood. _Lena's blood,_ her mind rages as she races to Lena. Vasquez spoke quickly into her comm unit, giving a quick layout for Supergirl.

"Lena listen to me you're going to be fine. You're going to be just fine. We'll go find to that place with the Kale smoothie you like and Kara and I will choke it down if you want. You and Maggie can even video it and post it on something."

The blatant lie grabs Lena's attention, though she doesn't acknowledge which lie that does. She groans while the pain overwhelms her senses. Alex cannot even fathom what she is feeling. Alex scans the room quickly. She sees Vasquez examining the shelf of torture devices in the corner of the room. She immediately throws it out of her mind at the moment.

The room is dark and filthy, Alex can almost hear Lena screaming in pain, can nearly taste the iron, and feels the moisture from one torture attempt. Lena Luthor is tied to a gurney and bleeding to death. Supergirl is on the other end of the building. Alex is panicking, sawing through the straps keeping Lena from moving. The straps have cut into Lena's wrists and ankles, Alex focuses on not cutting them. Lena moans with every slight movement of the strap, blood gurgling in the back of her throat. Alex finished the second strap.

"Lena Luthor, if you die, I will bring you back to life and kill you again. I am a scientist Lena I can find a way don't doubt me."

A series of hacking coughs then a wet chuckle. One more strap to go. Lena barely has the strength to move her arm into a more comfortable position. Blood smears on the gurney while her arm makes the trip. Alex finishes the last strap and mourns that she can't pull Lena's frail body to hers. Right now she can only offer words of comfort and stop the bleeding.

"Lena I'm going to cut your shirt off, alright?"

She doesn't even need the knife to cut the shirt, it was already tattered enough from what her captors did. Her ragged athletic shorts were in better condition, as was her sports bra. Lena's blood is coating everything. The sight of so much _fucking_ blood sends Alex to a fury she has never known. The biggest source was a jagged diagonal cut across Lena's abdomen. There's another cut across her shoulder, and a one cut above her brow that stretches down the side of her face and ends just under her jawline. Lena whimpers and tosses her head towards Alex, trying to find warmth and comfort. Alex bends over her awkwardly keeping her hands and Lena's shirt on the wound. The shorts ride up with the movement and she spies another cut across Lena's thigh.

"Ally, it hurts. It hurts really bad."

Lena words are slurred, weak and she subtly tries to writhe away from Alex's hands. Alex keeps the pressure and presses a kiss to Lena's hairline. Alex is nearly dazed by the strong metallic scent on Lena but Lena needed her comfort. If she can help it, Alex isn't losing a little sister tonight.

Alex nearly flinches at that thought. She keeps still, knowing if she didn't Lena would hurt more. She never considered her feelings for Lena. The deep unconditional love she feels for Kara is present when she sees Lena. It disgusts her that it took so long to figure this out, she was ashamed that it took finding Lena bleeding out, writhing in pain, and so, so, so terrified for her life. Alex mentally curses herself, vows that if _no when_ Lena makes it out of this Alex will make it up to her. Alex won't give up on her.

Lena chokes, coughing blood onto Alex's gear. Alex cringes on the inside, Lena just coughed up _a lot_ of blood.

"I did-didn't m-mean… 'm sorry"

Alex just shushes her before she could choke again. Her mind is racing, and trying to keep track of Lena's injuries is making her sicker each moment. None are good but all treatable. Lena needs to keep fighting for her life. Lena needs to stay with them. _Lena needs to live._

Lena is shivering and her breathing is shallow. Glazed green eyes are focused on Alex's face, as if she was memorizing it. Alex motions Vasquez over to take her place, heart breaking at the wail Lena makes when her wound is jostled. Alex moves higher towards Lena's head, wiping the blood from her cheek but avoiding the cut. She leaned down to press a kiss to Lena's forehead.

"I know it hurts sweetie but hold on a little longer. Please Lena hold on. _Please_."

"I want K-Kara."

"I know, she's coming ok? Just a little longer, please."

It makes Alex sick knowing who did this. Lena's family. Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor used Lena to negotiate his release. His own family, beaten, tortured, and who knows what else, used as a bargaining chip. No, Lena is not his family any more. Lena is now part of hers. _MY family, she's mine_ , Alex mentally claims. Because Lena is family. She's been to Midvale for holidays, she's at the apartment all the time. She drinks beers with Maggie and calls Eliza all the time. She calls Alex when she's sick and Kara is a clueless puppy. Hell, Alex has her on speed dial. Lex Luthor is going to pay. Alex doesn't even care who does it so long as it happens.

"Ally, please I'm scared, I wanna go home."

Lena's voice quivered and Alex doesn't think her heart can take any more heart break. Alex looks up towards the door. There are shouts getting closer and closer. She readies for another fight and then the door is thrown off the hinges as Kara blurs to Lena.

"Shhhh, Lena it's me Kara."

Alex doesn't even speak before Kara collects Lena and flies off. Alex wearily exchanges a look with Vasquez, then takes one look at Lena's blood soaking both their uniforms and hands, and throws up. Once she's done, she goes to the torture devices, something is telling her there's something important there. Alex shivers the closer she gets. Vasquez points to a particular device with a note on it, the handwriting is vaguely familiar as she picks it up and examines it.

"With regards, Lillian Luthor."

 _Oh they were going to fucking pay. She would make sure no one would hurt Lena ever again._

/

Kara falls asleep with her head on Alex's lap about 5 hours into Lena's surgery. Once Kara had gotten to the DEO, she cried in Alex's arms for 3 hours before laying on Alex's lap with shaky breaths and empty eyes. She curled her arms around her stomach as if she was sick. James and Winn brought food, Kara had slowly reached out and nibbled on one while they sat in uneasy silence. There has been no news, no anything and Lena's blood was still drenching her.

She had to escape. She calls Maggie, who's probably more worried than Alex is. Maggie who's working a double shift, and knows Lena is very hurt, and has been texting Alex for updates constantly. Alex eases Kara off her lap, nodding to James when he hands her his sweatshirt for Kara. Kara shifts one of her hands off her stomach to under the sweatshirt. Alex walks off into an adjacent hallway, where she can't see the medbay doors. Her hands are shaking as she searches for Maggie's number before remembering it's saved on speed dial.

Right before Lena's.

Alex shakes off the feelings she gets from this little revelations and hits call.

"Alex? What's wrong? Is it Lena, do I need to come, do you need anything?

"I just needed to hear y-your voice."

Lena's blood on her hands bother her, the past image of a smiling Lena is overlapped by the terrified Lena she found in the compound. Alex's voice cracks as she goes to answer and then she's sobbing incoherently into the phone, her knees buckling, sending her crashing to the floor.

"Maggie there was s-so m-much b-blood and now it's all over me, L-Lena is- she might- "

"I'm coming to the DEO. And we are going to shower, put some clothes on and take a nap."

"No! I can't leave her and Kara- "

"Darling, did you forget that at the super-secret place you have a shower room."

"…Yeah I did."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. And listen Lena is strong, stronger than all of us put together."

/

Maggie cringes as the water turns to a reddish pink color. Her hands softly washing Alex's hair, twisting strands and massaging her scalp. Alex hasn't moved from where she's seated on the shower floor and hasn't talked since Maggie arrived.

Alex opens her mouth, a strangled sob coming out instead of the words she planned to say. She's turning into Maggie's chest, falling into pieces as the hot water washes over them.

"Shhhh, shhh, I'm here."

When Maggie arrived Lena had still been in surgery, no updates other than the extent of her injuries. Maggie is reticent to say Lena would be alright, but her wounds were many and severe. The blood loss alone might kill her. As Alex weeps into her bust, she can only hope and pray.

At some point, Maggie joins her.

/

Once they dragged themselves out of the shower and changed, Alex is thrown to the nearest bunk, where she passes out immediately. Maggie leans down and presses a kiss to Alex's head, unaware she is mirroring Alex and Lena's position.

Kara is awake when she returns, still in her bloodstained suit, staring blankly at the medbay doors and arms still wrapped around her middle. Winn is pacing and chewing on his nails, J'onn looking nervously at the door and the phone in his hand. Mon-el clenching and unclenching his fists, staring into space. Maggie notes that the sandwiches are now half-eaten and waters drained to her satisfaction.

She crouches in front of Kara with a grunt, the scent of iron still smothers her. First Alex, now Kara.

"Come on Little Danvers, there's a shower with your name on it."

Kara looks at the medbay doors, then looks back at Maggie defiantly. Before Maggie can say anything, Kara's face shifts into exhaustion and something else but nods. Maggie could only mentally cheer because she really wasn't wanting to fight her.

"I'll sit in the bathroom so you're not alone alright?"

When Kara walks closer and wraps her arm around Maggie's waist, she knows she made the right conclusion in thinking of Kara's needs. Maggie wraps her arm around Kara, a bit difficult with Kara's towering height and leads her to the shower room.

Kara showers quickly, coming out fully dressed with her hair in a bun. Maggie nearly swears at herself when she notices the sweatshirt is an MIT one. Kara notices her alarmed face but Kara just breathes in, wrapping her arms around her stomach. As if to hold herself together and in one piece.

"N-No please I want to wear this, it smells like her."

Maggie holds her while she sobs. She wants to ask something but knows that now isn't the time.

It's three hours later when Alex wakes from her nap, an hour later Lucy Lane is tearing through the DEO, and another two when the infirmary doors slam open. Kara and Alex are in front of the nurse so fast, it makes Maggie question if Alex has powers.

The tension could be cut with a knife in the brief seconds before the nurse talks.

"She made it through surgery. You can see her one at a time, Miss Luthor is not awake. She is under sedation and intubated. Hopefully we'll be able to take it out soon. She lost a lot of blood but other than the punctured lung, there was no organ damage. Frankly, she was lucky in that respect. She should make a full recovery. You all may follow me but remember, only one at a time in the room. If you all would follow me."

They all released a breath nearly in sync. They follow the doctor to a glass room. A fracture appears in each of their hearts at the sight of Lena. Lena who always looked like she owned the world, now looked small and fragile entwined in wires. Wires that connected to machines that were keeping her alive at the moment.

Their rock was alive.

They would make sure she stayed that way.

They would protect her.


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize in advance for one scene. I think I rushed it. I just wasn't able to hurt our precious cinnamon bun.

Warning: Violence and Blood.

Chapter 2

When the super friends first met Lena, they were convinced that she was just another Luthor. Another manipulative, backstabber that was up to no good. Kara always told them they were wrong, always knew that Lena was more than that. Perhaps that's why she fell in love with Lena, the way Lena looked at Kara. That look that made Kara feel like she was back on Krypton, under Rao. Lena Luthor saw Kara, not Kara Danvers or Supergirl, Kara Zor-El.

When Alex first met Lena, she was hardly impressed, _who runs towards their assassin?_ Then, instead of Lena running away while Alex fought Corbin, she shot him and saved her. The second time they met was after Alex discovered her sexuality. That time Lena definitely made an impact. She might have taken a cold shower after that meeting. That jawline alone could have killed Alex. She was still suspicious of her but decided to give Lena the benefit of doubt. She never regretted that decision. Lena was always there for her when Kara had to save the city, it was awkward at first. Lena eventually had given her a steady foundation to build their friendship.

Kara just wished that Alex wouldn't be suspicious every time L-Corp alarms went off.

When Lena meet Maggie, they became thick as thieves. Nervous at first, they bonded over the lack of childhood and love for their Danvers. They quickly learned how to deal with each other and how to tell when the other was uncomfortable. Maggie learned that Lena didn't say "love you" but she showed it through her actions. Lena would always bring Maggie healthy food for game night, or always made sure a restaurant had options that she would enjoy. Lena learned that she enjoyed physical affection (they both did), and so Maggie made sure to always greet Lena with a hug.

Maggie would always silently vow to punch Lillian in the face every single time Lena tensed at raised hands/voices.

Winn and James first met Lena at game night, where Winn was welcoming… well James was distant. James had reason to be weary, but seeing Lena in her MIT sweats and a Resident Evil shirt, he quickly saw her as a very rich nerd. They quickly bonded over the stresses of being CEO and knowing famous (or infamous for Lena) people. Winn bonded because they were both nerds and their families sucked in general. James and Winn could not help but like her. They just never let her get closer than an arms-length away from their hearts.

Mon-El was a different story. No one really knew how they became bros but they just were. Nothing extravagant happened, nothing special. Just Lena and Mon-El shared a beer and were bros. Lena would always help him with earth stuff and Mon-El would help her with manual labor. Lena would be his wingman and Mon-El would distract Kara when Lena would try to surprise her.

Lucy Lane meeting Lena Luthor was the end of the world. Kara was amazed that they got along so well, but why did they have to be so mischievous. They brought out the each others prankster side. They once put salt in Winn's coffee, he could not figure out why the coffee was terrible. When they teamed up together was the worst. Everyone was so paranoid because they would target one person at a time. Once they moved the furniture in Alex's apartment three inches to the right. Alex could not figure out what was wrong with her or her apartment. She complained about stubbing her toes when at work that week.

They were such good friends. They all were. They would all confide in Lena. Memories, bad and ones, she was there for them. Lena with her sage advice and somehow being one of the best listeners. Maybe from never having anyone listen to her at the Luthor house. That never stopped Lena from being good.

Yet they never realized that they didn't know Lena's favorite of anything, they didn't even know her birthday. She knew all of their birthdays, and she knew all of their favorites.

/

The first thing she's aware of is the metallic taste in her mouth. The muffled beeping grows louder, and the smell of disinfectant seeps into her nose. Her pain feels like a shadow of its former self, prowling like a hungry lion in the back of her mind. She forces her bleary eyes open.

 _Shit, that's bright._

Lena spotted Kara talking to the some of the others outside her room. She winced memories bombarding her mind, waterboarding being the most prominent.

Lena rubbed her eyes, aware of a headache beginning to form. _God why was her leg hurting so much?_ Idly she scratched at her side, yelping she realized maybe she shouldn't do that.

"Lena!"

Kara flashed to her side in half a second. Perhaps she could convince Kara to let her determine her speed limits. Maybe even find the strongest metal. Lena was pulled out of her musings when Kara flicked her (gently) in the head. Alex and Maggie chuckled behind her.

"Come on Lee, talk," Kara grabbed her hand and linked their fingers. Lena grimaced, her throat felt like she had been drinking sand but she couldn't will her body to move yet. Maggie senses her silent conflict and grabs a small plastic cup that has been waiting patiently for Lena to wake. When Kara asks if she needs help, Lena looks down nodding.

"Hey now, don't be like that you got hurt, and we are here to help." Kara gently guides Lena's head up. "Now come on sweetie take a drink."

Lena sips slowly, then greedily only stopping when Alex interjects, "Slow down there, tiger." Maggie takes the now drained cup and refills it setting it on the little nightstand. Exhaustion creeps back into her bones, Kara chuckles and leans over pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Why don't you get some rest? We won't leave you."

Lena looks defiantly at Kara, deflating when she sees determination. Lena takes a look at Alex and Maggie, as if asking for permission and once she sees their soft smiles, passes out.

/

 _The pounding in Lena's skull expands, branching into thick nausea that quickly turns her stomach. Her vision now spotty, with blinking lights and dark circles that dance at the corners or her eyes. She goes to raise her hand, frowning when she can't move. She can't move any of her limbs._

" _Now Lena, calm down there's no chance for escape. I made sure that the DEO can't find us until I want them to. Lex and Lillian send their regards." That statement sends a shiver down her spine. "And guess what, they said I could teach you a lesson in family loyalty, in any way fit."_

 _The man walks into the dim light, holding a bat and a towel. "You can have the honor of choosing your first method,"_

 _Oh._

 _He leans closer to her face and Lena summons all of her bravery and all of her spit. Nails him right in the eye._

 _He throws the towel on her in response. Fear seizes her heart and she knows that this would be the hardest experience yet. She wasn't wrong._

 _Lena blackened out as the cold water became her escape._

 _She was awakened with the last attempt, hearing the wetness in her throat she concluded that her captor didn't stop even when she passed out._

 _Before she can react, the towel was dropped and the pain nearly blinds her. She barely recovers before the next hit breaks a rib. This time the pain is too much and she cries out. "Not so tough now, huh bitch." The next two days were really going to suck._

 _/_

 _Lena was really annoyed with this captor, he kept mentioning how she deserved this and how she didn't deserve happiness. Honestly, she rolls her eyes, her mind tells her this every day. Although, he did finally switch to a more familiar torture technique and grabbed a sharp knife. He only cut her four times but he made sure that they were deep enough to bleed a lot but not enough to kill her._

 _Yet._

 _Thankfully he left and she can prepare her mind for whatever comes next. Even with the jagged cut on her stomach, Lena thought that the worst of her injuries were from her wrist and ankles. The straps kept her from moving too much but that didn't stop her. Now her wrists and ankles were bloody from her effort._

 _Hours later and he still hadn't come back. The sounds of gunshots roused her from her light sleep. Then Alex and Susan were in the room with her._

 _/_

Lena was thrown out of her dream, Alex straddling her waist mindful of her injury and Maggie was keeping her legs from flailing. Her body instantly relaxed. Alex nearly falling atop her by the sudden limpness. Lena's mouth was still open in a silent scream and her back was ached uncomfortably. Alex climbed off Lena slowly, while Maggie gently tried to guide her arms and legs into a comfortable position.

The pain in her abdomen returned tenfold, slamming into her like a track. Lena curled onto her left side, moaning as her ribs protested the motion. She grunted, trying to slap the hands away was painful but she couldn't let him get her. She heard someone leave the room in a rush.

"Get away from me!" Lena flinched away from the hands, wailing in pain as her abdomen throbbed.

The hands were gone as she regained her mind. Slick with sweat, she slowly relaxed into the bed. Alex began tp quickly put on gloves and grabbed bandages, making Lena confused. She looked down thinking that maybe she needed a bandage change.

Her bed sheet was covered in blood, there wasn't enough to be soaked into the sheets but enough that it showed. Lena put the pain to the back of her mind, there was something interesting about seeing her blood covering something.

"Ready Lena?" Alex questioned, she had made her way beside her without her noticing.

Maggie grabbed Lena's hand in a silent show of support. Lena smiled at her and nodded. Kara watched from the window then made her way back in, glad that Lena had more family.

/

Lena was bored, so bored she had started annoying J'onn by mentally singing all those terrible songs from 2015. Currently she was in the middle of signing 'Call Me Maybe' for the 10th time, she heard it in the mall once. She hated it then but it was catchy and hopefully J'onn would let her go home if she sang it enough.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Score.

J'onn walked in and handed her some of her things that Kara got from her apartment. That wasn't quite what she was going for but she could work with this. Quickly turning on her iPad she got started.

Candy Crush binge.

/

When Kara got to the DEO it was nearly midnight and she'd have to sneak in beside Lena while she slept. The light in Lena's room made her stop. Narrowing her eyes, Kara vaguely remembered what Lena mentioned the last time she was in a hospital.

 _I broke my leg a few years ago, I got addicted to Candy Crush because I had nothing better to do._

Kara knew she shouldn't have brought the iPad, but Lena had begged and pleaded with Kara. Being so bored that she would have taken up knitting. Kara would have to tell Lena that the DEO would be sending her home in a week- if all went well. She also knew that she'd have to tell Lena the big news. Kara felt giddy just thinking about it, she just had to wait for one more week.

Right now, Kara had to focus on the Candy Crush addiction.

"You can't keep getting addicted to this game Lena," Kara scolded fondly.

"At least it's not drugs, Kara. Honestly, being kidnapped and tortured should warrant a cause for addiction."

/One week later/

"I can't believe you spent so much money on Candy Crush. You only played it for a day!" Kara threw her hands up.

"Actually, Kara I just hid the app in another folder, I've been playing it all week."

Kara just gaped at Lena, Alex and Maggie laughing in the kitchen. Mon-El, James, and Winn were sitting on Lena's couch. Lena couldn't be happier. Slowly, all of them ended up on the couches, falling asleep. Lena curled into Kara, mindful of her injuries. Lena was nearly asleep. She hoped she wouldn't wake her new friends.

She wished the nightmares would stop.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Violence and Blood

Trigger Warning! Mentions of rape

Why do I do this to my poor Lena. I'm so sorry.

Chapter 3

Lena didn't know how she got in this situation, her penthouse filled with people. Surrounded by these people who cared for her, despite her family name. All of them taking care of her while she was injured. The movie was slowly forgotten due to their exhaustion. Lena curled further into Kara, one of the last three awake, and nearly, _nearly,_ shot a glare to Maggie. Maggie who was smirking like she just won the lottery. She just won twenty bucks thanks to Lena staying awake longer than Alex, not that Lena even knew what they were betting about.

Kara gazed at Lena through half lidded eyes. Lena was broken, in ways she wished she could fix, but these circumstances made Lena into the woman she loved. Kara knew that by snuggling into her and slowly going to sleep, Lena was showing that she trusted all of her friends. Lena was slowly healing thanks to Kara and her friends and Kara couldn't be anymore happier. Her wounds still hurt her but they were no longer very deep.

Lena let the darkness pull her in but she really hoped that tonight she wouldn't have a nightmare. They had been plaguing her nonstop since her ordeal. Nightmares of the kidnapping mixed with memories of her life. Kara was a godsend, Kara dealt with these nightmares enough but her friends (God was she so happy to call them that) shouldn't have to deal with them.

/

 _Lillian glared at Lena, with such loathing that it should've brought her to tears. Lena was a Luthor though and it would take more than her mother to cause it. Lena was strong though, almost unnecessarily strong. Living with the Luthor family made her this way._

 _Lillian gave her nothing but hate on a daily basis._

 _Lionel did things no father should ever do to their daughter._

 _Lex was decent at first but he picked his father's habit of visiting her when they were alone._

 _Lena knew what night she was reliving but she also knew it was a dream, a nightmare. She was never able to wake herself up until the worst of it. She hoped she wouldn't wake anyone when she did._

 _Leaving the gala, the Luthor family (AKA Lillian), decided it would be good press to go be shown walking around this shelter. Lena knew the Luthor's hate was larger than their love, so she couldn't believe that they would interact with the LGBT shelter._

 _Seeing a young woman, maybe a few years older than her, with bruises on her face and a limp in her gait. Lena separated from her "family," something pulled her to this woman. Maybe Lena had played too many video games but this woman would be important in her "quest" later on._

" _You got a smoke?" Lena was jolted out of her thoughts by the girl._

 _Lena, although it was risky, nodded and shifted hiding Lena's purse from Lillian's view. Quickly and mentally deciding it was worth it, Lena also snuck in all the money she had. Lena knew that this much money might cause the girl problems but it also looked like she was a fighter when she had to be. Pulling out two cigarette cartons, Lena quickly handed them to the girl. Hearing her mother's call Lena made a quick retreat with a muttered "take care of yourself."_

 _/_

Maggie Sawyer was a lot of things but she wasn't stupid. When she was younger she remembered her short but terrible time before living with her aunt. Going to the LGBT center nearly every night for a month, wanting for someone to give her a chance and to get to her aunt's house. To her surprise…

Someone did. Maggie was almost certain it was Kara's best friend. Maggie's best friend, other than Alex of course. She remembered that night too clear, as if it happened yesterday. A family of four, a privileged man and his prissy wife, that nearly everyone in the LGBT community could see she hated their shelter. Their two children, one nearly an adult and the other just 13? Maybe 14?

 _The girl had walked over, and Maggie being Maggie had asked for a cigarette. As if this little princess-oh shit she had some. Score! Never had she been so glad that high school girls smoked._

 _However, she hesitated, Maggie almost swore, she just wanted a cigarette was it that bad to ask for? The girl trifled through her purse for a while and Maggie thought maybe the girl left them at home or- two cigarette packages were suddenly in her hands. Then the girl was gone, the bitch (and Maggie could tell) mother clearly demanding her back for the press._

 _Why was one of the packages lighter than the other? Shrugging Maggie opened one and grabbed a cigarette-what the…_

 _There was money._

 _Not like dollar bills or five dollar bills, these were hundred dollar bills!_

 _Acting quickly, Maggie jammed the top shut and shoved it in her pocket. Nearly sprinting to the bathroom, she made sure no one followed her. In the dim bathroom stall, hands shaking she opened the carton and pulled out the money. Quickly counting she nearly had a heart attack._

 _1,300 dollars?_

 _She knew that the mother likely forced her to carry that much but why did she give all of it to Maggie? A no name woman who only wanted a cigarette and maybe five bucks?_

Maggie now knew why, Lena Luthor had seen what might have happened if she came out to the Luthor family. Lena cared for people and wanted better for them. That's why she became a cop and later a detective, to help people. A job Lena helped her get, no a job that Lena motivated her for. Then Maggie was sent to arrest Lena when she first moved to the city. Any hopes of being Lena's friend fled that day, crushing Maggie into dust.

Thankfully, it didn't stop Lena from being her friend and it helped that Lena acted in self defense so she was released. They were now like sisters. Real sisters not like their families who didn't like them.

Lena had been hanging with their group for a while, maybe a month and Maggie had done everything to make her feel included. She didn't want Lena to be alone anymore and her excitement was low-key, she didn't want to let everyone know about the fact that she's been expecting her to be her best friend. So, when Kara confronted her for "making the moves on Lena" she told her as much. Kara sent her a beaming smile that could be seen from outer space.

Maggie also knew what had happened to Lena that night she helped Maggie. She had seen the exchange in the alley.

Maggie was drawn out of her musings by when Lena whimpered softly into Kara's shoulder. Maggie frowned but ultimately could do nothing but watch, Alex's fat ass self has somehow draped itself across Maggie.

/

 _Lena kept her façade as mother took her to the alley, telling everyone in hearing range that they were just going to the car. Honestly, Lena thought everyone was just so stupid- why would they need to go back to the limo?_

 _Lillian quickly looked around for witnesses, Lena was thinking this might be it for her short-lived life and was only a little shocked. She was a little pissed her life might end in this dirty alley though._

 _Lillian slapped her._

 _Lena stared. Only somewhat shocked and a little grateful she wasn't about to die._

 _Maggie watched from the back of the dark alley with anger. She was nearly furious when she realized Lena was expecting this. It was one thing for Maggie to be surprised by her family but for Lena expecting bad things to happen._

 _This is why she wanted to be a cop. Sure she hadn't felt the same fire for being a cop since she left her parent's house but this scene stoked her flame. She wanted to help put away people like Lillian._

" _If it wasn't for the good press that you just got us I would do more than slap you, when we get home I'm handing you off to your father or brother to take care of your discipline and trust me when we get home they will take care of you tonight."_

 _Maggie's blood ran cold. Is she insinuating what Maggie thought?_

 _Lena and Lillian were gone when she come back from her thoughts._

 _She vowed to herself and Lena that she would put the family behind bars for what they were doing to Lena. She would repay Lena for her kindness in full._

 _Of course, she didn't realize that she would make good on that vow._

 _She didn't realize that Lena Luthor would remain as a significant role in Maggie's life._

 _She also didn't realize that Lena was raped and beaten so much for her kindness to Maggie that night, she couldn't be seen in public for a month. Then she was shipped off to boarding school._

/

A bloodcurdling scream rippled through the penthouse. Lena bolted to her bathroom, locking it behind her, emptying her stomach into the porcelain throne. Her scream had startled Kara the most, she didn't detect Lena's heartbeat speed up. Everyone scrambled to their feet all in high alert. They quickly ran to her room and separated.

Standing awkwardly in front of Lena's bedroom door, three of them recognized that even though they accepted Lena they hadn't really gotten to know her. Lena was the rock of their group and they hadn't even gotten to know her. Winn, James, and Alex slowly backed out of the room and started to fix the living room up so they could all comfort Lena or just be there for her. Alex grabbed some extra bandages, certain they would need to be changed now. James started to make everyone tea (hot chocolate for Kara and Mon-El). Alex glanced over at Winn and James, all of them nodding to each other in silent agreement to be there for Lena.

Mon-el, Maggie, and Kara stood outside her bathroom, Kara in tears hearing Lena's retching. Mon-el quickly looked through Lena's stuff using his x-ray vision, finding the items he quickly grabbed sweats and an old Slytherin shirt.

"Oh Rao Lena, please let me in!" Kara pleads from outside the door, and Lena's glad she locked the door if Kara is willing to ask to come in her while she's vomiting. Even though she could force it open. She's stopped vomiting now, but she's still doing the occasional dry heave. Tiny beads of sweat line her face, where it is positioned with her cheek pressed against the porcelain, allowing the chill from it to cool her face. The cut on her face stings slightly and her stomach wound is flaring in pain. Her breathing is still heavy, uncomfortable, and she can hear Kara trying to open the door without breaking it, with no luck.

"Come on," Kara's voice is soft now, pained, "please let us help you, Lena. _Please let me in_."

She doesn't recognize her own hoarse voice as she whimpers out a weak, "okay," and then she pulls herself up, no small achievement at all, considering her shaking legs and the way her world was currently refusing to stay still right now. By some miracle she manages to unlock the door, and then unceremoniously, she collapses into Maggie's arms. Maggie catches her easily and takes her full weight into her arms like it's nothing. She quickly pulled Lena back into the bathroom and helped her change.

Lena still trapped in the darkest parts of her mind, whimpers when Maggie pulls her closer, and whispers to her "Why do you keep putting up with me?" In one successful move, she broke the hearts of the one with her and the two outside the door.

"Little Luthor, you're family and I mean a real family not what you had with the Luthor family." Maggie spoke soothingly and clutched Lena a little closer. All of them walked back to the others, James began handing out the mugs.

They maneuvered Lena to the couch, all the while Lena argued with herself. She couldn't let them in if they were just going to leave again. She was just so tired of being let down, but these people kept coming back into her life. She had to let it out, so she told them.

She told them her childhood story while Alex changed her bandages. How she used to be like Kara, so affectionate and innocent even when living in a bad place. How it was sucked out of her after one week in the Luthor house.

Her loneliness.

Her beatings from Lillian.

Her father and brother violating her.

Her brother beating her.

Her mother supporting it.

Her conversion therapies.

Her attempts at her life.

How she welcomed the assassination attempts.

Her friends were appalled and saddened but mostly furious, Kara even more so and as she clutched Lena's hand. As if reminding her that Lena was with her. They all looked like they wanted to bolt out of there and kill her jailed family.

She even told them of the reason for her nightmare. Lena was barely at the part where she gave the teenage girl two cigarette cartons when Maggie launched herself (very gently) in to her arms. Repeatedly thanking her and thanking her. Lena gazed at Alex, who shrugged just as confused as Lena.

"Lena that was _me_. It was me you gave those to! It was right before I went to live with my aunt. Thank you, Lena, you got me away from my toxic parents and I'm so sorry that I couldn't help you back then." Maggie gazed at Lena with such care and happiness and love that if they weren't sitting Lena would be on her knees. Maggie continued, glowing with thankfulness, "I knew it was you, I knew it! I never figured out which family visited when I was there, I never got the chance but I thought you looked so familiar and it was you! When you gave me that money I vowed to arrest your family even if it was years later. I'm so glad to have put the cuffs on Lillian. God Lena, you were my inspiration to go into law enforcement."

Lena was shocked that it was Maggie, she spent so much time with her and didn't even recognize her. She started tearing up, all she wanted was to help that girl but she never got the chance. Lena gripped Maggie to her, glad she helped her friend. Everyone piled in on the group hug.

The group attitude changed when Alex elbowed Winn.

"Are you crying?"

"No that's Mon-El!"

"Mon-El? What the hell dude?"

Lena couldn't help but laugh. These people had a way of making her forgot her sorrows and horrors. She looked at Kara who looked at her with such adoration it took her breath away. Lena closed her eyes and hoped that telling everyone would help her get over this. Maggie still tucked into her chest repeatedly saying thank you helped soothe a part in her  
soul.  
/

Kara was nervous. Lena was getting better but was still having nightmares. Lena was also more affectionate with everyone but it still made Kara worry. Kara knew logically that Lena would be ecstatic when she heard the news but she couldn't help but worry. Lena and Kara had been trying for this, but after being disappointed last time, had given up. Kara rubbed her stomach, still shocked that Lena somehow got a baby in there. She couldn't wait.

Kara walked over to Lena, her eye twitched when she saw Lena was on Candy Crush again. She'd deal with that later.

"What's wrong darling?" Kara's heart began to race, eyes widened considerably. Good thing Kryptonian's didn't take as many breaths humans do.

"Lena…It worked," Lena was now the one with the racing heart. Kara continued, "I'm pregnant."

Lena did the only thing someone does in this situation.

She fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its been so long, college has been kicking my apart and throwing me to the wolves. On the bright side I already have the next chapter half way done!

The words played over and over in her head, a smile slowly forming on her lips. The events of yesterday replayed in her mind like a movie on loop.

" _Lena, it worked. I'm pregnant."_

Lena sat on the couch, grinning ear to ear. She had been working on that method for years. She wanted to give same-sex couples their own biological kids. She wanted it to work for aliens and humans that loved each other. Kara was carrying and she would be four months next week. This was a major breakthrough in her science and her life.

"Whatcha smiling at Little Luthor?"

Maggie was nearly blinded by the smile that was directed at her. Lena went to wrap Maggie in a hug but the twinge of pain from her stomach stopped her. Maggie was quickly by her side. Lena started to wonder the possibility of super speed being a dormant trait. Telling Maggie that they had to wait for the rest of the crew, they began to pass the time playing Battleship.

The crime fighting crew (minus Maggie who finally had a day off) showed up with Chinese takeout and the smell of smoke clinging to their clothes. Kara opened the window and shoved clean clothes at now empty arms. Kara walked over to Lena and whispered in her ear.

"F-6."

"Dammit, Kara! That was my last ship! Why would you tell her that?"

Lena smirked, biting back the reply, Kara answered "Maggie your ships are always in the same places and everyone always knows that. I whispered that she should stop playing this game with you."

Ignoring the swearing childlike being, Lena stood up and quickly gathered the materials while everyone changed from their smoked clothes. Kara thought it would be funny to announce their pregnancy to the super friends during game night. The super friends watched in shock as Lena's dining table was replaced with bean bags and _Pictionary supplies?_

"Kara, we all know you and Lena are going to win this."

"Sounds like someone is scared Sawyer. Or perhaps you've finally come to realize that I am amazing at everything I do." Maggie's eyes narrowed at Lena's smirk.

Kara interjected before Lena was caught in trash talking, "Actually, tonight Lena isn't playing and she is just going to draw the pictures and hold the bowl. That way we all have equal chance."

Alex couldn't help but let the muttered _oh thank god_ fall from her lips. Maggie and Kara teamed up while Winn teamed with Alex. Lena chuckled at the despair on James' face when he realized he was teamed with Mon-El. Lena smirked as Alex flipped the timer, Lena got drawing.

"A rattle!"

"A baby bottle!"

"A pacifier!"

"A mobile!"

"Dammit Luthor what is that-a blanket!"

"A pregnancy test!"

Maggie's eyes were shifting between Kara and Lena. A smile forming on her face. Kara quickly shushed her to see how long the others would take. Lena however took pity on them and decided to make it easy. Quickly she sketched Supergirl. A fat Supergirl.

Alex fired of answers quickly, "Kara? Supergirl? Fat Kara? Fat Supergirl. Too many pot stickers Kara? Dammit Luthor!"

Suddenly it clicked in James' brain, "Pregnant Kara!?"

Kara was beside Lena, both smiling watching the shock set in. Kara grumbled when she saw Winn and Alex both passed out on the floor and handed Lena a quarter.

 _Did Lena and Kara just bet on Alex and Winn and why the fuck was it only a quarter bet?_

Alex and Winn quickly recovered, becoming the only two left out of a group hug. Sniffling was heard.

"Winn?"

"It's not me!"

"Mon-El! Again seriously?"

"I'm gonna be an uncle! You shush Alex I can see your eyes glistening!"

"…. Shut up."

/

Alex laid unmoving from the floor. Thousands of thoughts running again and again through her mind. Lena was dangling a spit loogy over her head. _What even is my life anymore?_

Maggie and Kara sat on the couch, talking about nothing in particular. Though, they were wondering where Lena got her spit skills. Lena sucked her spit back up.

"Come on Danvers, just admit defeat. I have taken so many self-defense classes due to Lillian and Lex's attempts on my life." Alex glared up, but then closed her eyes and nodded defeat.

They quickly got up and situated themselves by their lovers. Both focused on a baby name book.

"You know, most people get married before having a kid."

Lena fired off a remark, "Most people usually need some other equipment to get pregnant too."

Alex and Kara looked scandalized by where this conversation was going. Both gagging slightly, Kara used her peripheral vision to look at Alex.

"Well, Alex you're going to be mad but please don't get mad, we've been married for a while now. And we might have been long distance dating for like a long time?" Kara sheepishly muttered, scratching the back of her neck.

Alex tried, she really did, "How the hell did you keep that a secret so long? Why didn't you tell me? How the hell did I not know this?"

Seeing Kara's pout Lena just laughed, thinking of the horrible lies Kara told her when she tried to hide her powers and identity.

Alex and Maggie talked to Kara while Lena got lost in her memories. Kara was there for her during Lex's trial, something Clark Kent was still mad about. _You're a Luthor._ His eyes said, she also knew that he would watch her very closely. That was one of the reasons she moved L-Corp, that and Kara.

Alex watched as Kara's body shook with excitement, retelling the story how she met and saved Lena and was there for her during Lex's trial. How she fell for Lena's unseen compassion, intelligence, and beauty. Alex knew she didn't need to be worried anymore because she could see how in love Kara was. Seeing the way Lena was lost in thought with a goofy grin Alex also knew that Lena loved Kara with her entire being.

"Have you and Lena thought of any names?

Kara and Lena glanced nervously at each other, "We have a few names picked out but we were thinking of the name Alexandra for a girl."

Alex teared up. She couldn't believe it, why would they name it after her? _I'm still a screw up and they want to name it after me._

Lena sensed her mood shift, she knew how she felt. Lena laying a hand on Alex's reminded Alex of what happened. The vow she and the boys made. Alex lunged towards Lena, smothering her in a hug but still mindful of the almost healed wounds.

Kara felt the floor sway under her and her favored pot stickers make its way up her stomach. She felt the cold sting of betrayal. _How could her beloved pot stickers do this?_ She was amused and slightly proud of herself for not breaking the toilet in her haste. Lena entered the bathroom seconds after Kara and rubbed small circles on her lower back, while Kara heaved the orders of pot stickers.

At least the people who cared for her were there. _Even if my beloved pot stickers betrayed me._

/

Kara and Lena both took off from work the next day. Lena making it absolutely clear that unless Lex was there killing people she wouldn't go to L-Corp.

Rather than go out, they curled up to each other on the couch. The Harry Potter theme music washed over them, welcoming them into its grasp. The day passed quickly, Lena falling asleep halfway through the third movie. Kara looked at the clock, seeing that Maggie and Alex were probably on their way over. Adjusting Lena and making a quick escape Kara zoomed through cleaning. Maggie and Alex knocked as soon as Kara finished.

Taking view of the sleeping Luthor, Maggie went towards the kitchen to put the food on plates. Alex went towards Lena, intent on scaring her awake. Kara smiled from her spot. She was 10 feet away from her.

5 feet.

2 feet.

1 foot.

Alex placed her face right in front of Lena's and opened her mouth.

"BOO!"

Alex screamed and stumbled back. Lena had known they arrived and scared Alex instead. Alex felt her face heat up while Lena cackled. Seeing Lena so carefree and laughing with abandon stopped Alex from being too mad.

Maggie on the other hand wanted to hear the dirt, "So, Lena tell us about how Kara wooed the CEO of L-Corp.

"Well…I totally wooed Kara and she couldn't stay away after that."

"Don't tell me you bought her food."

"Close enough, I bought her a restaurant that makes pot stickers."

/

Susan Vasquez doesn't remember how she got in this situation but she knew that she had to be Alex's wingman. Sure, she knew Alex and Maggie were together but Alex was still trying to impress. So, Vasquez sends Maggie the video of Alex pinning Winn to the wall.

" _Get it while its hot."_

While she was at it, Vasquez sent off an old video of Kara training to Lena. Just to mess with her best friend while she was in a meeting. (She only knew this because Kara wouldn't shut up about how busy Lena was this week and wouldn't get Kara any pickles).

" _TBT for the thirsty Luthor in meetings all day."_

All the computers crash five minutes later.

/

Lillian Luthor was in town. To be fair she'd been on the run but finally came back.

Months of radio silence in her daughter's life, she suddenly sprung up. _Just like a weed,_ Lena thought darkly. Lena couldn't help but dwell on the ominous feeling in her chest. She knew her mother had something planned and that scared Lena. She had a family now and she was going to protect her family. Lillian had been squeezing herself into Lena's days more and more. Reminding her of a roach with how disgusted she was after each encounter. This meant Lena couldn't see her friends or Kara. She knew she was going to have to tell someone but she had to wait.

 _Patience is a virtue Lena._

Lena texted Kara quickly telling her she had a plan but she had to stay away from Kara for a while. _To keep you and the baby safe Kara._ That was her last reply before Kara texted back a simple "be careful."

Just in time, for Lillian walked in her office. Lena felt the oncoming headache.

"I am the head of Cadmus."

Lena already wanted a drink.

/

Lena knew she should be updating her friends on her progress but Lillian was watching her like a hawk. She had promised everything L-Corp had at its disposal and the genuinely proud smile sent waves of disgust through her.

After Lillian left, Lena shot one last text to Kara. A simple one saying she loved her and she had to go silent for the next few days. Her last few words to Kara were "trust me Kara." Lena turned off her phone. These next few days were going to be stressful and she couldn't worry about her friends or Kara.

Between L-Corp and working on Lillian's project she remembered Kara telling her something recently. Rao what was it. Her brain began working furiously, going through every conversation in the past few weeks.

 _Cadmus has my foster father, Alex's dad. I told her we were going to get him back. I just don't know how Lena._

Lena remembered saying she would help Kara. Now knowing her mother was responsible sent a wave of self-loathing and disgust through her.

"Mother?"

"Lena," Lillian glared at her, maybe that was her face when looking at Lena though. "We have work to do."

"True." She smirked at her mother. "It's just I heard from one of those pesky reporters that her foster dad had gone missing a few years ago. A blonde reporter that has a cousin in _Metropolis_. I was wondering if you knew anything about that."

Lillian watched Lena, checking for any signs of deceit. Then she smiled the bone chilling smile she use to give Lex. "Why Lena perhaps our next meeting might have a surprise visitor then."

/

The next day Lena gathered enough evidence to have her mother arrested and have Jeremiah freed. The supplies at their warehouse, the files saved on a secret jump drive, the now inert virus, and there was enough to save Jeremiah Danvers from prosecution showing he did everything against his will. For the first time that week her body wasn't exhausted and her old wounds didn't bug her as much today.

Lena called Lillian to discuss some things, letting the police go to the warehouse. The surprise visitor made Lena ecstatic. Jeremiah Danvers was standing in front of her. Looking disappointed in her. _He will get over that soon._

"Lena, my dear, this is Jeremiah. He has been with me for a while you know. I don't even have to threaten him anymore, he knows that WE know who his daughters are."

Lena waited till her mother turned around and sent a wink his way. "Don't worry mother, I'm sure that won't be a problem anymore. What with the plan going very well."

Dozens of NCPD's finest officers interrupted them before Lillian could question that statement. Being led out Lillian sent a cold, cruel glare. _I'm so disappointed in you Lena._

Lena shrugged the look off, it was one she had seen all her life. Maggie was on the scene, and Lena could see the concern and slight anger in them. Maggie marched up to her, intent on berating her.

"Call the Danvers Mags, then you can berate me."

With a questioning look, Maggie did just that. Lena walked to Mr. Danvers.

"Sir, I am sorry for the deceit but I had to be sure she would bring you and not suspect anything."

She was cut off by him hugging her and whispering _thank you_ in her ear.

/

The Danvers family, minus Jeremiah of course, were escorted up to Lena's office. Eliza was hanging on to Kara, she was showing more now that she was 4 1/2 months pregnant.

The doors to Lena's office were open. It took everything in Kara to not rush through them. The Danvers' women all stopped dead when they saw who was standing with Lena.

"Jere?" Eliza had tears in her eyes.

"Dad?" Alex sounded hopeful and scared.

The Danvers' rushed to hold each other. Lena sat down in her chair, mentally and physically exhausted. Hearing someone walk towards her, Lena looked up. Kara was smiling at her through tears in her eyes, she grabbed Lena's hand and brought her to the group hug. Alex was introducing Maggie to Jeremiah.

When she heard something that froze her.

"Kara are you pregnant?!"

Lena and Kara laughed nervously, Lena smiled at Mr. Danvers.

"This is another reason I saved you sir. I'm Lena Luthor," Clasping Kara's hand in hers gave her the strength to continue. "Kara's wife."

/

The next day Lena took off from work and went to her penthouse to rest. Kara had insisted that everyone was going to be there and Lena wouldn't be intruding. Lena on the other hand insisted that she was just going to sleep all day and Kara should spend time with her father for one of his first days back. Kara begrudgingly agreed as long as J'onn stayed nearby.

Lena actually was going to spend the day drinking, mourning/celebrating that her last family member was in jail. Now the last thing Lena remember was the secret file her mother- Lillian had left her. The secret sinking in, overwhelming her. This is why she didn't want Kara here. She wanted to be angry in peace.

Her hands were shaking, her head was pounding. Her stomach flared up in pain and stayed that way no matter how many pain meds she took. Nausea was plaguing her every step she took. Turning on her phone proved to be a mistake. Texts quickly flooded her inbox.

 **Kara Danvers: I trust you Lena and I love you.**

 **Kara Danvers: Don't let your mother get to you.**

 **Kara Danvers: Good morning Lena!**

 **Kara Danvers: I Love You Lena!**

 **Alex Danvers: Listen Kara told us you were going dark for a few days. You should at least text Kara and tell her how you are. Kara is worried about you, heck we all are.**

 **Kara Danvers: Lena you can do this ok. Just maybe let me know you're ok?**

 **Kara Danvers: You'll laugh at this babe but I just remembered that I had X-ray vision. So ya I can see that your alive, if looking a little stressed.**

 **Maggie Sawyer: Lena dude let us know you're ok. Kara telling us and you telling us are two different things.**

 **Susan Vasquez: Lenaaaa, I can't believe you went radio silent. Who's gonna watch your back if Susie isn't there.**

 **Kara Danvers: 1 image sent.**

The image sent a tear to Lena's eye. It was Kara and Alex holding up a baby onesie. Lena had missed the ultra sound Kara set up to figure out the gender of the baby.

It was blue.

Unaware of the small red dot on her shoulder, Lena got up just as the bullet crashed into her abdomen instead of her heart like planned.

Quickly remembering she couldn't call out Kara for fear of their child she called out to J'onn.

"J'ONN"

Green crashed through her wall, her phone began going off. The stress of the month and her exhaustion caught up to her. She fought the exhaustion, feeling her father figure cradle her like a child and taking her to the DEO. Susie and Lucy were waiting for him with a gurney. She saw the Danvers' family, and her friends. She could see Kara fighting against Maggie and Alex.

Her old friend, the darkness welcomed her into its arms. Cradling her softly and taking the pain away.

The last thing she saw was J'onn pulling Kara into his arms and them crying together.


	5. Chapter 5

It is my head cannon that Kara can play guitar and that Lena loves wolves.

Also to clear things up the last chapter was set before and during Medusa.

/

Alex knelt by the shattered glass, eyeing a figure that stood in the path. Grabbing her walkie, she sent word to the various team members that are with her.

"Find anything Sawyer?"

From the distance, she could see Maggie examining something. "Danvers, I think I found something. It's an envelope. It was addressed to Lena and Kara."

"Do we know who it's from?"

"Lex."

/

Once again, the first thing she's aware of is the pain and the metallic taste in her mouth. The muffled beeping grows louder, and the smell of disinfectant seeps into her nose. Lena opens her eyes, nearly blinded by the bright lights. Kara was slumped over in an uncomfortable looking chair. Looking out the room, she spots Alex curled into Maggie both looking thoroughly exhausted. James and Winn were comforting Mon-El in a "manly" way.

Lena couldn't help but feel warm inside, reaching a hand over towards Kara's belly she succumbed to sleep again.

/

The next time she woke a week had passed and the only wound that caused her significant pain was the gunshot wound. Alex administered the DEO medicine this time instead of someone else. Lena looked up and saw Alex and Maggie were sitting by her bed. One smirking and the other looking pale.

"So Little Luthor I managed to weasel out of Kara that you my dear sister in law are very kinky in the bedroom." No wonder Alex looked so pale.

Lena sat up, Alex helping her, and decided it would be worth it to embarrass both Kara and Alex at the same time. Quickly recounting some of the things she did with Kara, Lena quickly impressed Maggie and impressed/scarred Alex for life.

"Lena, first things first, I hope I never hear this much about your sex life again. Two, I'm impressed and three, I am gonna go get drunk from hearing this much about your sex life." Lena and Maggie kept their chuckles down until she left the room.

"Are you ever going to tell them that I arrested you?" Maggie inquired.

"Hey, he shot at me first it was self-defense." Lena shot back.

Maggie grinned, showing her dimples. "We didn't know it at the time, we just thought a Luthor was going crazy again. Besides then you wouldn't have met me."

"Obviously I would have."

They began to argue for a while, only stopping when Susan came in and made sure the DEO medicine had no ill effects. They talked about small gossip for a while, Maggie distracting Lena from what the others were doing. Susan handed Lena a small present for the baby before walking off grumbling about a double shift. Lena was then discharged from the DEO and Maggie had decided to get Lena and her something (healthy) to eat. Heading to Lena's penthouse, Maggie still looked at the building in shock.

"So, Lena we have a surprise for you, seeing as your injured and Kara is bloated like a whale. Alex and the boys did something for you while you were sleeping." Kara quickly busted through the door and dragged Lena (carefully) to one of the rooms.

The room was beautiful; one wall had a forest painted with two wolves and a pup under them standing on a rock. Another wall had a group of wolves all playing together in a green field. On the far wall was the House of El crest, along with a changing station crib set. The mobile had little Super girls on it, causing Lena to chuckle through her tears. She loved wolves and had hoped that her child would love them too. Growing up in this amazing room will show her son that wolves are awesome. To her wolves represented family, they were loyal and each took care of one another. In the closet were some clothes and toys for the baby. She could even spy a little cape for him. Thankfully there were many diaper boxes in the closet, heaven knows they would go through those like candy.

On the top borders of the room were a few measures of sheet music. All in guitar notes. From her the back of her mind she recognized the tune and she couldn't help but snort at the choice. Kara was in love with that song just because of one line (the line she had painted on the walls).

Risking the aggravation of her wounds Lena couldn't help but ask while chuckling, "Did you have to paint that Kara? It's so juvenile of you."

"Come on babe, Superman got nothing on me."

Lena stepped into her girlfriend's well-toned arms, "Well you are more attractive than him but I can't think of anything else you're better at than he is."

"Come on Lee, I must have some redeeming qualities?"

"Well you do own those very amazing biceps."

"Lena."

"Your ass is quite the handful."

"Lena!"

"And your tits are magnificent."

"LENA!"

/

As they walked out of While everyone was relaxing in the living room of Lena's penthouse, Kara was showing Lena all the things they got the baby. Kara picked up a small stuffed wolf that Susan gave them.

"How did she know what animal you liked?"

Lena chuckled, "You know Susan was my best friend since boarding school. I just never thought your Vasquez was my Susie."

Kara gaped before running to tell Alex.

/

" _Ally, it hurts. It hurts really bad."_ _Lena chokes, coughing blood onto Alex's gear. Alex cringes on the inside, Lena just coughed up a lot of blood._ _Lena is shivering and her breathing is shallow. Glazed green eyes are focused on Alex's face, as if she was memorizing it._

" _I know it hurts sweetie but hold on a little longer. Please Lena hold on. Please."_

 _Lena's eyes slipped shut never to open again._

Alex jolts awake at the memory, tears streaming down her face. Maggie sleepily shifts Alex into her embrace. These nightmares had been going strong since Lena got hurt. Her recent brush with an assassin didn't help. Alex pressed her face into Maggie's chest. Trying to erase the image of Lena bleeding out in her hands.

"Listen Alex, you need to talk to Lena, she needs to know that you care about her as much as you do."

"Tomorrow Mags, tomorrow for sure."

"I got you babe, get some sleep."

/

"WHO IN RAO'S NAME, ATE ONE OF MY POWDERED DONUTS?!"

Everyone focused on the rookie agent, freezing as he wiped his hands on his pants. White sugar standing out on the black pants. Kara came storming in, zeroing in on the white stain.

"What is that?"

"Cocaine ma'am"

"I'm going to ask you one more time. What. Is. That?"

The agent gulped but was cut off by Lena storming in with pot stickers and more donuts. Lena rushed to Kara and enveloped her in a hug and kiss.

"Darling I brought you some of your favorites. I know you would be hungry after a while so I talked Alex into letting me come here."

"Lena," Kara sniffled. "I love you sooooo much. How did you know."

The agent took his chance seeing Lena mouthing go to him and snuck away. Maybe Lena Luthor wasn't so bad after all.

Alex walked towards the young Luthor. Intent on having this conversation with her before she could chicken out. Quickly grabbing Lena, she carefully dragged her to a room where Kara couldn't hear her.

"Don't even think about it Kara!"

Lena looked around the room while Alex barricaded the door from Kara. Alex also pushed a button on a wall doing something that Lena couldn't see.

"Alright Lena, I have to say this before I lose my nerve." Alex glanced at Lena and wiped her hands free of sweat. "Lena, I'm sorry for how I treated you before. I never gave you the chance other than accepting that you were dating my sister. I am so sorry Lena. You were there with Kara helping me when me and Maggie had problems. You were always doing things for me even when I didn't appreciate it."

Alex started pacing, unable to keep her emotions in check. "It all came crashing down when I found you that day. You know I was so worried when you were taken and then when I found you I realized that I thought of you like a little sister? I felt so terrible that it took finding you like that to admit it." Tears streamed down her face at this point.

Lena just smiled softly at Alex, "Ally," Alex chuckled at the name. "I knew you loved me like a sister. You may not say it but you show it. You were there when I would freak out about my Luthor genes and you would take my mind off things in your own way. You treat me the same way you treat Kara, you just don't know it. James and Winn too, god you guys are so oblivious."

Lena pulled Alex into a hug, "You were more family than anyone else I've ever known Alex, sometimes it scares me. To know how much people care about me. I always craved affection but once it was given to me, it was always ripped away. It should be me that's sorry, me and Kara were together then married without you guys. Without her family, it's just…. we weren't certain how her family would take it especially because it was after Lex. I'm so sorry for that, I was content to let her do this because I was so scared you would take her away from me."

Throughout their heartfelt encounter they didn't notice the lone salad on the table.

/

"Really, right in front of my salad?" Susan Vasquez looked dismayed, her salad having been witness to some heartwarming scene had warmed her once cold salad. All she did was leave for two minutes to get ranch.

/

Everyone was back in Lena's penthouse again. The atmosphere feeling just like it was before Lena was taken. Something was bugging everyone in the back of their minds. Why would Lena get Kara pregnant? She knows that the city needs Supergirl. Why would she risk the city? They finally got their chance to ask when Lena went to the bathroom.

"Listen Kara, there's no easy way to ask this but why didn't Lena choose to carry the child.?"

Kara froze, "Guys that's something Lena should tell you. It's not my story and I shouldn't talk about it without her knowing."

"Kara, you are Supergirl the city could need you- "

"Lena needs me, we knew we loved each other before I became Supergirl."

"It's because of something that happened when I was a teen." Lena suddenly spoke, scaring everyone.

"Lena, we just didn't want to make you uncomfortable.

"Lillian removed my womb." Lena sat down, curling into Kara, as she spoke monotonously, "Lillian did it herself you know? She took the one thing I wanted. The one thing that I craved."

Everyone was pissed, they wanted to go and find Lillian and make her pay. They didn't, because Lena needed them.

/

Lena leaned up and pressed a soft kiss to Kara's stomach, " **Khap Zhao Rip, Zhindif chao uldif** *" Kara's eyes glistened with love and adoration at Lena's near flawless pronunciation. " **Chao Khap Zhao Rip zrhueiao."**

"Lena, we should really discuss names soon. I was thinking…"

They spent the rest of the afternoon spewing out names finally deciding on three names.

/

The moment they placed their baby boy and girl in Kara's arms, Kara and Lena were done for. They was so tiny in the hospital blankets. The boy was a heavy baby, weighing 8 lbs. and 6 ounces. The girl was 7 ounces even and a complete surprise. Kara is blinking back the onslaught of tears while Lena has no qualms about crying. Lena presses kisses into Kara's temple continuously murmuring thank you's.

"They're perfect Lena." Kara says, voice hoarse from yelling. Every bad thought, bad memory, every action led to this moment and it was worth it. He had Kara's shade of hair but his face structure mimicked Lena's. His eyes were grey but Kara had no doubt that he would have Lena's beautiful blue-green eye color. The girl had Kara's face structure but Lena's dark hair. Her eyes were also grey but Lena knew that she would have Kara's blue eye color. Then Kara handed them to Lena, a perfect sight for her to finally allow her to sleep. The last thing she saw was Lena's face of adoration.

When she wakes three hours later, it's to Alex, Maggie, and Lena, Lena holding their child in her arms. Alex and Maggie supporting identical kissy faces at him while Lena secretly filmed it.

"Has Lena told you his name?" The three shoot their heads up surprised.

Lena walked over to Kara handing her the baby, "I actually had to tell them that one of the babies was a surprise. They just didn't believe me that she hid behind her brother at every ultrasound."

Alex and Maggie looked at each other and rolled their eyes at Lena. Eliza and Jeremiah walked in and looked at their growing family.

"Guys meet Alexandra Alura Eliza Luthor and Liam Sawyer Daniel Luthor."

Alex and Maggie teared up, while Eliza had no qualms about crying. Jeremiah just beamed.

-This is translated roughly to "I love you forever and always, and I love you beautiful."


End file.
